¿Dónde está Jack?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que su hermano nunca volvería..."—Donde sea que estes, quiero que sepas que te quiero Jack." ¡Viñeta! Gracias por los reviews y demás. -¡Denle una oportunidad! D:


**¿Dónde está Jack?**

 **Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** /#BofetadaMental/ La idea al escribir esto era ver la historia desde otro ángulo. Desde la familia de Jack, mas específicamente: Su hermanita.

* * *

—¡Jack!—gritó asustada.

 _El pánico poco a poco se apoderaba de ella..._

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, en un segundo ella era quién estaba en peligro, al siguiente, su hermano se perdió en el lago congelado al intercambiar lugares.

 _Su hermano la había salvado._

—¡Jack!—volvió a gritar, la desesperación se podía notar en su voz.

 _Sí, la había salvado pero, ¿A qué precio?_

Negó con la cabeza, con el terror plasmado en su rostro, con el shock latente en sus ojos y comenzó a correr. El viento invernal golpeaba contra su rostro, sus cabellos castaños se movían como látigos ante la rapidez con la que avanzaba entre la nieve, la nariz roja y las lágrimas que derramaba en el camino dejaban ver su angustia; y cada vez corría más y más rápido, como si el mundo se acabara.

 _Y en realidad era así para ella..._

Cuando llegó a su casa - a la cual entró de golpe y sin cuidado - no se fijó en que su padre estaba temprano en casa y hablaba felizmente con su madre, o que ésta hacía la comida favorita de su hermano, solamente gritó, asustando a los adultos.

—¡Mamá, Jack se cayó en el lago congelado!—dijo entre gimoteos, con la carita toda mojada.—¡Mamá, mi hermano se cayó dentro del lago congelado!—exclamó de una forma que partía el corazón y lastimaba los oídos.

Y sólo bastó que la pequeña castaña dijera eso para que su padre saliera de la casa, pidiendo ayuda a gritos para ir corriendo, seguidos de vecinos y amigos, hacia el lugar señalado por su hija menor para buscar al gracioso castaño. Al mismo tiempo, la matriarca de la familia cubría con una manta a la niña, y mientras que le preguntaba con suavidad qué había sucedido la abrazaba.

 _Y fue realmente ahí cuando la pequeña se desahogó._

Cuando al anochecer su padre volvió a casa, con la palidez y el miedo en su cara, sin su hermano mayor, la dueña de las castañas orbes corrió a la cama del primogénito de su familia, tapándose hasta la cabeza, llorando otra vez.

—Hicimos todo lo posible.—dijo el hombre al sentarse en una silla de madera, mirando a la mujer.—Pero no está allí.

La castaña mujer lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó la asustada la matriarca.

—Eso mismo, que Jack no estaba en el lago, ni en los alrededores.

Silencio.

La pecosa muchachita tragó con dificultad, pasmada ante la conversación de sus padres, la cual pudo escuchar con claridad.

 _Jack no estaba en la heladas aguas del lago..._

De la nada, de forma automática, su mente comenzó a reproducir cada momento junto con el alto castaño, cuando tenían esas peleas tontas, cuando jugaban, cuando el pálido chico la animaba, y es que cada momento al lado de su querido hermano, su mejor amigo, era importante, divertido y preciado.

 _Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba Jack?_

Acomodándose mejor, la hermana menor de _Jack Frost_ abrazó una de las capas que el mayor solía utilizar y mientras sorbía por la nariz, en su cabeza se repetía:

 _—¿Dónde está Jack?_

Y la respuesta aparecía sola en su cabeza.

 _No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que su hermano nunca volvería..._

Pero, en recuerdo de Jack, entre lágrimas se permitió sonreír.

—Donde sea que estes, quiero que sepas que te quiero Jack.

* * *

 ** _*Ciertamente no recuerdo que en algún momento de la película mencionen el nombre de la hermanita de Jack. Creo que no lo hacen, pero no le puse ninguno por las dudas._**

 ** _**En caso de que sea uno de esos "personajes sin nombre" he estado pensando en ponerle: Susan, o Mary._**

 **¡Hey! Yo estrenándome en un Fandom nuevo con una idea inesperada :3. Espero les haya gustado y sino, piedad xD.**

 **Perdonen cualquier tipo de error. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás. [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean~**

 **Hasta luego :3**


End file.
